Their Movie
by YaGirlKate
Summary: one shot based at the end of season11since there are rumors of Cote not signing. Something has happened and Ziva has to go back to Mossad and Israel and she's trying to say goodbye but she cannot find the one person she needs.


Their Movie.

A/N: one shot based at the end of season11since there are rumors of Cote not signing. Something has happened and Ziva has to go back to Mossad and Israel and she's trying to say goodbye but she cannot find the one person she needs.

I own nothing.

She looks around the bullpen and some how this reminds her of a movie that he told her about. Takes in a deep breath and makes her way down those stairs from the director's office. Every step comes with a memory, with a moment. She smiles as she reminisces at her time here with these loving people.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs has been a father to her long before Eli had passed, and always will be. He always had her back and supported her through everything. He feels as though he is in debt to her, as she did murder her half brother to protect him. She, however, knows that he gladly paid that debt in full when she was welcomed into their family. But he can't let her leave them, not after all they've been through.

Tim McGee has been the brother that she had always wished for, loving yet easy to pick on. Tim was always the most trustworthy person for her, and he would help her do anything, but he won't allow her to do this. He lost a lot, and she means too much for her to just disappear out of his life forever. And he won't let her.

Abby Sciuto could never replace Tali, but she was close. She never had many women friends, so when Abby had warmed up to her she was greatful. She loved sharing plans with Abby and asking for advice. And Abby loved her, so she couldn't let her slip through her fingers.

Donald "Ducky" Malard was sort of like a grandfather to her. He would look after her and help her through her difficult times and decisions. Ducky had always been fantastic to her, and she was forever greatful for him. Ducky was not one to let go so soon.

But of these people in the bullpen, none of them could make her stay. Not even him, because even if he tried she would still have to get on that plane. She would still have to fly miles away with only pictures reminding her of what she left behind. And if he wanted to even try, then he would be there with the rest of them. So she descended down the remaining steps attempting to push the pain of his tardiness to the back of her mind.

She first went to Ducky, gave him a firm hug and fought the tears when he said "You will be missed."

Then to Abby who was already crying, which made fighting those tears much tougher. Abby embraced her sobbing and said "Dont slip away from us."

A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she made her way to Tim. He had tears in his eyes when he hugged her that fell when he sqeeezed them shut. She felt two or three more tears roll down her cheek as he said "Please don't disappear forever."

Gibbs softly placed a hand on her cheek as he wiped away the tears with his thumb. Thinking that he was the one who could have stopped these tears, all he said was " I'm sorry." She just shook her head and hugged him, because they both knew this wasn't his fault.

She took a step back to look at this image. Her family, a family that welcomed her in their time of grief. And now she was leaving them. The elevator bell dinged, and she spun around to see if it wad him, because he was the only real person that she needed to see. As the door opens out comes Jimmy Palmer. Running towards her before hugging her he announces "Breena had the baby!" Pulling out a picture on his phone he says "Say hello to Donald 'Donny' Palmer." They congratulate him, because on this sad day they need happiness. And little Donny became the newest edition to their family on just the right day.

They finish their goodbyes for once, because recently this is the only person they have been able to say goodbye to. She makes her way to the elevator and turns around one more time, thinking about the one person she needs more than anything. Tony DiNozzo. Because he is her everything and he was been there for everything. Her friend during the tough times after her father and Ray. He understood her better than anyone. He helped her when she couldn't get tickets to the opera and when she got back from Somalia. He was her partner when she took down Bodner. Because he was the only one who belived she did not kill him. At times they were enemies though. Because when he found out she slept with Adam, he couldn't understand that told her she wasn't alone, yet she felt alone. And when he killed Michael Rivkin she could not forgive him. Yet they manage to get through the bombing, and Jenny's death, and Eli's death, and a car crash and still be there for each other. He can be there for her through all of that, but not now.

She hears the elevator ding for the last time. She takes a deep breath that might be her last here, and takes a step. The doors begin to close but not before a hand can stop it. And when the doors fully open she can finally see the man who has been on her mind constantly.

He steps in and turns on the emergency stop. He grabs her shoulders like he has done so many times before and just stares at her. He stares like he is memorizing her so he won't forget. "Ziva," he begins, "seven years ago you walked into the bullpen, provocatively slouching and asking me if I was talking to myself. And within these seven years I wouldn't change a thing because if I did, then I might not have fallen in love with you today and every damn day before. But leave it to us to wait seven years. Because we had opportunities, we had so many opportunities to say it. And there were people who got in the way; Ray, Michael, Roy, E.J, Wendy, all of those people got In the way of us. We survived getting kidnapped to Somalia where I told you I couldn't live without you. We survived the team getting split up, and loosing Gibbs to Mexico. We survived Jenny's death because you were there to comfort me, you helped me realize there was nothing I could have done. We survived Mike Franks and your dad and C. and E.J and a freaking bombing. We survived a bombing here right in this very elevator. And post elevator us was great, but post elevator Tony couldn't take this elevator for weeks. But we got over it and had great times. We became regulars at the bar and had Berlin and Paris and sharing. Because you are the only person that I have talked to in years about my mom and that's okay because I trust you with my life. And the only reason I'm late is because I was putting this off. Because I can't lose you like I lost her. You two are the only women that have constantly remained in my heart and always will because Ziva David I love you. And no matter where you are I'm willing to go with you."

Any of the tears that were in her eyes have fallen. This man has risked everything for her, he was protected her from bombs and Ray and Michael. He is willing to give up everything to move half way around the world with her. She trusted this man eith everyrhing from Tali to her life. She survived being locked in a cargo crate and an elevator and hotel rooms with this man who loves her. She places a hand on his chest like she has done before and ever so lightly whispers to his lips "Ah Lo Lavad." He smiles and closes the short distance between them and in that moment he swears he could see the sparks between them. He pulls away slowly to flick the switch sending the elevator back up, telling her he left a gift in his desk for her.

The doors open and they stand there, in the elevator for a few seconds before he grabs her hand and leads her out towards their confused family. All of their friends are wondering why she is back and why they are holding hands. But noone says anything, noone moves a muscle. Tony rummages through his draws and finally pulls out a picture and gives it to her. "So you can always have me with you." It is Tony's goofy school picture clipped to a more recent photo of them two. She looks to him, drops her bag and puts the pictures on her bag. Kissing him, she wraps her arms around him, one hand in his hair and one at his back as his hands wrap around her hips. He can feel a wetness on his cheeks which makes him pull away once again. To his shock not only is she crying, be he too is crying. So they stand there, in the bullpen. Her hands at his back, his at her hips, her head tucked under his chin, looking as if they have been doing this forever. And they could, because this was their movie.


End file.
